


Невозможность

by Jadaite



Category: Actor RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/David Tennant





	Невозможность

На студии царили Содом и Гоморра. Бога они уже прогневали, но, похоже, недостаточно сильно, чтобы он уничтожил весь этот вертеп разврата.

Том вчитался в сценарий, с трудом сдерживая порывы пойти к режиссеру и поговорить. Шансы на то, что очередной разговор закончится разрывом контракта, росли в геометрической прогрессии. Ему нужно было запить, запить весь этот цирк. Том огляделся в поисках ассистента.

— Мистер, — окликнул он мужчину, который, как каждый ассистент, деловито рыскал по площадке, будто что-то потерял, — вы бы не могли принести мне воды, пожалуйста?

— Опять твои шутки, дорогая? — пробормотал мужчина вместо ответа.

Тому на секунду показалось, что обращался он к синей телефонной будке, которую незнамо зачем притащили на площадку.

— Кажется, я переработал, — пробормотал он, подавляя желание протереть глаза.

Мужчина нырнул в будку с видом Дон Кихота, собравшегося в поход на ветряные мельницы.

Том отложил сценарий на стул и заглянул в будку.

— Опять, опять не в то время. Не надо меня убеждать, что у этой расы все боги выдуманные!

— А нет? — удивился Том, вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Вода! — кивнул в сторону мужчина.

Бутылка самой обычной воды стояла на столе. Судя по всему, найти он её нашел, но по пути обратно отвлекся на приборную панель. Впрочем, Том ни в чем не был уверен.

— Она больше внутри, чем снаружи, кто-то должен это произнести, — пробормотал мужчина и дернул за рычаг.

— Доктор, — констатировал Том. — Дэвид...

— Я — Доктор, — покладисто согласился мужчина и таким же мирным голосом добавил: — но не Дэвид Теннант. Хотя мы и очень-очень похожи. Сам выбирал!

— Не прикол?

— Не прикол, — развел руками не ассистент.

Том запил открытие водой, хотя больше хотелось вылить на голову.

— А здесь вы искали скандинавских богов?

— Здесь я ничего не искал, но она, — тычок в приборную панель, — почему-то решила, что я здесь их найду.

— Локи, — обреченно сказал Том. Он не то чтобы был сильно удивлен, скорее озадачен. Этот человек двигался как Теннант, говорил как Теннант, кривлялся как Теннант, но Теннантом, очевидно, не был.

Будка взвыла, реагируя на очередное нажатие рычага, и пошатнулась.

— И куда мы?

— Вот! А ты, дорогая, ещё спорила, что реклама не двигатель принятия нового! — довольно воскликнул Доктор и схватился за поручень. — За вами!

Приземление вышло на удивление мягким.

— Можешь же, когда хочешь...

Будка замигала огоньками и приглашающе открыла дверь.

— Я правильно понимаю, что сериал был запущен вами?

— Да, отличное у вас золото в прошлом делали, отличный курс нынче, — не стал отпираться Доктор, схватил Тома за руку и потянул наружу.

Снаружи всё было не столь радостно и цветасто как внутри, но крайне интересно.

— Лошадь.

— Беременная лошадь, — поправил Доктор. — Которая сейчас будет рожать.

— Нет! — с ужасом пробормотал Том. Он, конечно, всегда считал, что актер лучше всего играет то, что пережил или может себе четко представить, но это был перебор.

— Смертные, подойдите!

Казалось, голос рождался в голове, резонировал внутри, и не подчиниться ему было совершенно немыслимо.

— Спокойно, — возразил Доктор и вдел в ухо Тома одну затычку, вторую сунул в руку. — Мы и без гипноза вам поможем. Метаморфы. Какая прелесть! Я так и знал, что боги...

Беременные боги оказались таким же несносными, как и жена его драгоценного друга, который накануне развлекал себя тем, что путешествовал в будке под недремлющим оком камеры.

— Бесценный опыт, — саркастически заметил Том, отмокая в ванне, которую ему любезно предоставила ТАРДИС.

— Ага. Бесценный. Ещё хочешь?

— У меня рабочий день...

— Ненормированный. У меня как ни странно тоже.

Доктор не утруждал себя нормами приличий и рассматривал фигуру Тома с искренним интересом.

— Я занят.

Доктор закатил глаза.

— Все вы, люди, озабочены этим вопросом. Я думал, что у мужчин хотя бы иначе.

— Не надо подсовывать людям таких актеров, каких ты выбираешь на роль Докторов, — не смутился Том.

— Они сами находятся, — досадливо поморщился Доктор. — В общем, захочешь приключений, дай знать.

— Большая честь для меня, — улыбнулся Том, прекрасно понимая, что они больше не увидятся.

Не даром же он всё-таки слушал рассуждения Дэвида о том, как взаимодействует мир с Доктором и Доктор с миром.

— Не забудь воду, — на прощанье ему вручили бутылку и нацарапанный фломастером на этикетке номер телефона. Число пи.

Том больше не спорил с режиссером. От души дурачился на съемочной площадке, подбивая всех окружающих относиться к шедевру попроще и с чувством юмора. В конце концов, его не просили изображать беременную лошадь! Всё остальное можно было пережить. Оставленный номер был забит в память телефона под кратким именем “невозможность два”. Первую невозможность в его жизни переплюнуть, похоже, не удастся никому.


End file.
